Relentless Jack
Description: They seem to be unbeatable, we need a bit more luck *Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*6, Priest*6, Shaman*6, Archangel*1, Berserker*2, Mage*12 *Task Reward - 7500 Gold, 1500 Crystals, 1650 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion Berserker: Hero Level: 8 Used Items: Evil-Bone-Set and Royal Prince with Royal Clover and Evil Dragon Heart Used Spells: Mystical Blast, Demon Blast and Deep Purple. Lost: 1*Troll and 2 *Footmen (Grenock 10:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC)) Suggestion 2: *Hero was a Berserker level6 with the archer's spirit spell PRIEST | | | | 7''' |'''TROLL1 |'FOOTMAN1' |- |'TROLL' |'FOOTMAN' |'MAGE' |'PRIEST' |'Hero' |Hero |'FOOTMAN' 2''' |- |'''TROLL |'FOOTMAN' |'MAGE' |'PRIEST' |'Hero' |Hero |'FOOTMAN' 3''' |- |'''TROLL |'FOOTMAN' |'WOLF4' |'MAGE' |'FOOTMAN' 8''' |'''TROLL 4''' |'''FOOTMAN 4''' |- |'''TROLL |'FOOTMAN' |'WOLF5' |'MAGE' |'FOOTMAN' 9''' |'''TROLL 5''' |'''FOOTMAN 5''' |- |'''TROLL |'FOOTMAN' |'WOLF6' |'MAGE' |'FOOTMAN' 10 |'TROLL' 6''' |'''FOOTMAN 6 |} I lost 4 trolls, 1 mage and 10 footman. My hero finsihed with all his health, Berseker: Attack:32, Defense:4, Hit Point: 600 Suggestion Behemoth: Suggestion 1 Hero Level: 7, 1360HP, 32ATK, 7DEF Unit lvl : Shaman lvl.2, Wolf Rider lvl.3, Mage lvl.4, Troll lvl.2, Footman lvl.4, Priest lvl.5 Used Spells: Shattering Strike. Lost: 1* Footmen Edit Alfadir Suggestion 2 Lost 8 footman's... (confirmed with lvl 6 footman, lvl 5 priest, lvl 5 mage, lvl 4 wolf rider, lvl 4 shaman) Suggestion 3 Lvl 19 Behemoth (With Shattering Strike, Scourge of Soom and Sorrow Smash) Loses : 4 Footman, 3 Archer, 1 Shaman ~Zequanox Suggestion 4 Hero Level: ? Used Items: ? Used Spells: ? loss: 8 x foot, 4 x troll (bargain!)* 8x footman 4x troll 1 shaman confirmed* rather good formation EDIT: I have Behemoth and I am lvl 19. Lost 1*Priest, 8*Footmen, 1*WolfRider, 3*Mages, 1*HERO, 4*Troll with the above formation. EDIT (20. 4. 2012): I have Behemoth with Willy's Helmet and I am lvl 18. Lost 1*Shaman, 8*Footmen and 4*Troll. It's good! ---- Hero Level: ? ' '''Used Items: ? ' 'Used Spells: ? ' with Hero @ lvl19, loss: 10 x foot, 2 x troll, 1 ninja ---- ---- 'Hero Level: ? ' (Behemoth 18 lvl) 'Used Items: ? ' '''Used Spells: ? Priest Wolf Rider Wolf Rider Mage Priest Hero Hero Priest Wolf Rider Wolf Rider Mage Priest Hero Hero Priest Wolf Rider Wolf Rider Mage Priest Knight Knight Priest Wolf Rider Wolf Rider Mage Priest Knight Knight Priest Wolf Rider Wolf Rider Mage Priest Knight Knight Priest Wolf Rider Wolf Rider Mage Priest Knight Knight Lost 4 Priest, 4 Knights, 3 Mages Suggestion Succubus: 19 Succubus with Red Flare, Foot Spirit and Troll Spirit. Full unicorn set. Shaman Wolf Rider Mage Foot Troll Foot Shaman Hero Hero Mage Foot Troll Foot Shaman Hero Hero Mage Foot Troll Foot Shaman Wolf Rider Mage Foot Troll Foot Shaman Wolf Rider Mage Foot Troll Foot Shaman Wolf Rider Mage Foot Troll Foot Spam all your spells whenever they come up, I lost the first three rows and three mages. ^Confirmed, lost 6 Trolls and 11 Footman I'm level 18 Yueyen 22:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *Confirmed, lost 6 Trolls, 12 Footmen, 5 Mages. Level 18. Without using any spells. *Confirmed, lost 5 Trolls, 6 Footmen. Level 19. I used Fire Blast and Scourge of Doom. Level 19, Succubus no spells Losses: 6 footman, 12 troll, 2 ninja, 1 archer Other Tasks: Tasks Overview Recruit Tasks Build Tasks Daily Quests Category:Relentless Jack Category:Tasks Category:Little Empire